


玩具

by prcbel



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 16:07:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18264770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prcbel/pseuds/prcbel
Summary: *极其低俗混乱邪恶*鸿○了见性瘾设定，触手奸篇幅极大*有龙奸、mob奸、uz暗示*看完请忘记吧！！！





	玩具

 

 鸿上了见有一个不为人知的小毛病，他的生理欲望比别人强很多。这是从什么时候开始的他也记不清，断断续续地到现在快要两年。他没空去看医生，私下里查了资料无非是性瘾这一类的问题，便将就医一事暂且搁置，反正只要不影响他决斗就好。

 

Link vrains比现实方便很多，哪怕他勃起了，外观数据只要不变动外人也看不出来。另一个方便之处便是他的决斗怪兽，若是他愿意完全可以随便从卡组里召唤一只决斗怪兽，然后找个隐蔽的暗室，好好爽个一下午也不是问题——前提是playmaker不要干扰他。托palymaker的福，他已经没歇地工作了超过24小时，原本只是去维稳汉诺塔的基座数据，期间却和对方来了一场恶战顺便丢了手臂。但在他关闭痛觉之后，大体上来说不算太坏。

 

他登出link vrains，从床下的暗柜里翻出另一个决斗盘，然后回到床上找了个舒服的姿势进入link vrains。这是他惯用来自慰的小号，形象更接近于他现实的模样，只不过身上着的仍是汉诺领导的一袭白衣。狭小却亮堂的密室的入口实际上是在中央公园再往西五百米的咖啡厅下方，了见做了一些简单的设置以方便每次登入的时候都是直接出现在这里，免得再费时间去穿过大街小巷找个安稳做爱的地方。

 

今日他累得够呛，和死敌的决斗就耗得他没力气了，现在显然不适合和龙或者其他大型种交媾，他思索了几秒还是决定运行自慰程序。这个程序是他亲手写的，外表看起来和伊格尼斯无异，但实际上只是一个执行做爱命令的ai而已。暗紫色的触手把他搂在怀里，从领口开始撕扯他的紧身衣，更多的触手是在蹭着他的下体，然后扯烂他遮体的布料，用滑溜溜的东西磨蹭他下方的小嘴。

 

了见向来偏爱紧身衣，原先只是觉得这样很酷，但是自从他的性欲不断增大并且明白了一些寻乐之道后，紧身衣的另一个优点便出来了：被磨蹭得立起的乳尖隔着衣料也可以清醒看到，大腿根处破损的紧身衣边缘布料稍微勒出的软肉也可爱极了。他自知自己的是有多淫乱，但是也无法克制住更加下流的自恋的想法，汉诺领导绝妙的肉体一定是性爱中的上品，只可惜这世间无人能享用这等快乐，只有平日供他驱使的决斗怪兽与他亲手所创的ai可以勉强一尝。

 

几条触手分泌着粘液先拉开了他的后穴，然后其中一只便直接往那肉粉色的媚肉里钻去，另外的触手也一起照顾他身体的各个地方，从口部往下直到脚趾都被柔软的肢体爱抚着。了见习惯性地让那些触手把他的双手缠紧，然后张开嘴含住一根男性阳具粗细的触手仔细吮吸。他表面上有多讨厌ai，现在他的身体就有多喜欢它。这东西聪明又好用，懂得一下一下碾压他的敏感点，还会拉扯他的头发让他抬头将触手吞得更深，顺便吞下那些模拟春药的粘液。

 

被压抑欲望太久的身体很快就射精了，触手像是受到鼓舞那般更卖力地在他的后穴抽插。什么床笫之道，什么御房之术，ai只需要将触手好好地往男人饥渴的后穴里捅上几下，就会让这敏感的人爽得淫叫。在那白色的浊液从阴茎里喷射后，又有布满软刺的触手去挑逗正在溢出精液的马眼，细小的东西挠进肉棒顶端的小嘴，微痛酥痒的爽感一下子炸开来，汉诺的领导闭上眼睛享受被完全侵犯的爽感。

 

下次可以考虑把这种程序直接植入身体里，这样就不用大费周章地特地换号来挨操了，他主动吞下触手上分泌的淫液，让发情的冲动更剧烈些。但是万一被发现了怎么办，他被触手操得满脸眼泪的样子是何等的美妙，如此的姿态怎能便宜那些凡夫俗子，还是保险起见乖乖换小号来挨操吧。

 

了见的阴茎暂时没有完全勃起，但是身体上的快乐仍然在持续，后穴里的触手换了一根更粗的，他的ai知道他喜欢粗大的东西，于是嘴里的肉棒也换成更大一个型号的供他口交。腋下和手上也有形似阴茎的触手在磨蹭。粗大的家伙毫不留情地往深处捅，又将粘液蹭在深处的穴肉上再退出来插入。来回几次他便觉得自己的身体仿佛雌化了一样，后穴里面痒得难受，强烈渴望被雄性的器具好好关爱一下不知是子宫口还是结肠口的地方。那触手吊他的胃口，迟迟不肯插得深些，尽是在穴口撩拨。甚至还完全退出来，强迫他合拢大张的双腿来性交。

 

他不喜欢腿交，只有触碰前列腺的快乐可以让他射精，其余这些擦边球不过是先饭前小菜。他含着腥甜的触手，只能含糊不清地抗议，后来就只剩下乞求，求他的ai不要贪玩，好好交配才是正事。

 

但ai哪里管他这些，仍然是拢着他的腿，触手在他大腿根处抽插，看他忍耐得阴茎都再次勃起了才放了一根普通粗细的触手去满足饥饿的后穴。那触手一开始害羞得很，还期期艾艾地把穴肉里外蹭得绵软才继续动起来操他。这动起来每一下都朝着里面敏感的地方碾去，甚至将那结肠口来回顶到了见已经翻白眼。

 

另一根触手也加入活塞运动，了见的后穴沾满了淫液，第二根触手轻而易举地塞进去填满他饥渴淫靡的媚穴。他已经快要受不住了，虽然平日里也玩过双龙入洞，但是人类的阴茎哪里有办法捅得那么深。他的结肠口被按压着侵犯，浅处前列腺附近也在被连续不断地操着，再加上乳首被吮吸刮挠的舒爽感……他想要射精，但是阴茎却被触手缠紧了。无法射精的境地下，这个高傲的男人竟然像雌性那般，光是靠着后面就高潮了。

 

触手松开他的阳具，但是还没等精液出来，又有极细的小触手插入他的马眼，来回插弄那用来排出精液的通道。鸿上了见几时受到过这样的刺激，立刻爽到话都说不清楚，呻吟着又一次干性高潮了。等触手从他的马眼里退出来的时候，先是精液从他疲软的阴茎里无力地泄出，而后又漏出了一些无色的液体。

 

但了见已经没有理智去意识到自己的身体发生了什么，乖乖在一堆触手的拥抱里撅起屁股被操，他的ai此刻巨眼中也倒映着主人淫荡色情的姿态。

 

后穴里侵犯他的触手们已经换了几批，现在正操着他的是三根布满小凸起的假阳具。这是作为与触手交媾必不可少的步骤：先是被每一根触手轮奸，而后是被形似假阳具的触手好好操上几回。通常来说，这个步骤之后便是被输卵器和阴茎侵犯了。若是了见还有一丝理智，他就会在最后一步之前停止程序，但今天他太累了，此刻完全放松下来挨操便满脑子都是浆糊。

 

他的ai也明白主人今天反常的情况，难得被那么多触手轮奸，几乎都快要射不出来的情况下，男人还仍然情动地向触手索取。这无疑是让他成为母体的绝好时机。

 

几根触手牢牢缠住他的手脚，了见还没有意识到周围的触手愈发兴奋起来。他半眯着眼，神智涣散地由着假阳具捅他的软肉，还有一根触手被结肠口卡住了，于是也不强行拔出来，干脆用头部来来回回地摩擦内壁的嫩肉。他还是没有在这么连贯强大的快感中明白自己正在被侵犯深处，快乐的潮水一波接着一波，干性高潮连绵不绝。

 

他是在后穴只剩下一根触手的时候才发觉有些不对劲，“怎么啦、唔……哈、进来呀…怎么都出去了，我还没有爽够——”

 

他的话被粗暴地打断，一根触手强行插到他口中搅动，了见无法分心抗议，只得将淫液咽下更多。后穴的最后一根触手边磨蹭着边退出来，一下子空下来的软穴甚至有点合不上，随着呼吸而小幅度地收缩着。他没有弄明白刚刚在操他的触手都去了哪里，也没有想起来和触手做爱要避免做到最后一步，但是他的性欲伙伴已经又一次掰开了他下面的嘴，一根顶部较尖的有些硬的触手正在往里面试探。

 

每往里面进一寸，了见的呻吟就大上一分，直至他感觉有些不对劲的时候，才稍微挣扎地想要回头看，但是ai怎么会放过这么好的机会，另一根触手直接上前把他的眼睛也蒙住。现在插在他身体中的是一根形似触手，顶端较尖，越往下越粗的产卵器。这东西的最前方已经用力顶在了见的结肠口外，而撑开的穴口已近一拳宽。被这般骇人的性器插入的男人不但没觉得难受，甚至露出了久违的恍惚的表情。

 

由于多次摩擦，他的身体已经染上一层淡粉色，特别是交合用的穴口，泛着格外惹人怜爱的红。Ai显然不会怜惜面前的肉体，将性器往他身体里又埋了些许便开始肆意抽插。滑溜溜的产卵器每一下挺动都是大开大合的，操得了见又发出低低的呻吟，也不知是抗议还是爽过头了。

 

触手善意地卷上他的乳房，用带软齿的小吸盘服侍那柔软的乳首。先是将它们吸起来，再用软齿来回咬弄，就好像想要从中吸出点奶水出来那样。但未孕的肉体怎会有乳汁，触手们试了几番见没有什么奶水便恼怒似的更加粗暴地去吮吸了见的奶头。ai是明白该如何让自己的主人出奶，假孕或者真孕都可以。不过修改link vrains的性别设置有点麻烦，所以还是选择把他操到假孕会比较方便。

 

随着每一下抽插，那穴里的汁水也变得越多，除了少部分肠液，更多的是产卵器分泌出来的爱液。多余的爱液和了见自己的精液已经把他的下半身弄得湿滑极了，触手缠在他的身上，将淫液涂抹均匀，又借着淫液的润滑好似在给了见的身体做精液保养一样。

 

然而了见已经被操得如同情起的雌猫那般，除了叫唤和扭着腰让操他的阳具再顶得深一点之外，什么都做不到、也想不清了。他本来不应该关掉痛觉的，好歹痛觉会提醒他入侵物已经顶到多深的地方。没了痛觉提醒，只剩下纯粹的填满的快乐和交配的愉悦感，他哪里还懂得停下，整个大脑里想的都是些淫乱不堪的念头。

 

触手满足他的欲望在软穴里来回操动，产卵器已经往结肠口里面挺动了，只不过每一下都稍微减少了力度，避免柔软的地方造成不可逆转的伤害。在这样的情况下，满穴的饱足感层层累积，快乐如海啸般席卷了他的身体。从大脑到足尖都在渴望着被侵犯。触手们看他已经完全堕落为肉便器，便松开了蒙住他双眼的触手，塞在他喉咙里的触手也恋恋不舍的退出来。了见已经被操到完全没有意识到自己发生了什么，他的眼睛里几乎要冒出爱心来，又随着抽插的频率忍不住要翻白眼。方才被触手带出来的舌头也仍然伸在口腔外面，无意识地流淌唾液，除了不成语句的赞叹和淫叫他也发不出别的有意义的声音。

 

操着他的产卵器终于满足了，茎身逐渐涨红了，顶部的小嘴逐渐打开来，随着几下大力顶在结肠口外的抽插之后，那东西便停在结肠口外不远的地方。然后更多的触手缠住了鸿上防止他反抗，紧接着，某种异物进入了汉诺的领导者体内。

 

一种有别于触手的异物，但是仍然给他带来了满足的饱腹感，究竟是什么呢、了见露出了快乐又迷茫的表情。

 

Ai没料到他会是这样的反应，本来被中出产卵，不管怎么说也应该要反抗一下吧？而了见不仅没有反抗，甚至主动放松了身体，用下流的表情欢迎触手的卵一颗一颗地排入他的雌穴里。那卵的数量并不多，但是仍然顶到了鸿上的结肠口，本来乖乖中出的男人一下子呻吟起来，主动抬尻又对准了粗大的产卵器坐下去，“啊啊……再、再深一点！！！哈、啊，里面…啊……也想、要…！”

 

被这样索取的触手却于心不忍了，那脆弱的结肠怎经得起被顶住排卵，周围的触手慌乱地上前缠紧他，防止欲求不满的了见又自己挺腰动起来。

 

鸿上了见还以为是他的玩具不肯操他，便用不成体统的淫语色诱ai，什么请随意操我、请满足我、我是您的肉便器呀，诸如此类，皆是淫靡至极的骚话。但ai不为所动，仍是好好按住他，直至最后一个卵排完才慢慢将已经软下来的产卵器拔出。

 

这番注卵后，了见的肚子也鼓起来。触手们原先只是缠抱着他，看他含卵腹中，不知是辛苦还是爽得整个人都失神了，便把他稍微放躺下来，几个触手一齐拖住他的后背，让他躺下来好好休息。已经失去意识的鸿上了见手中还紧握着刚才抚慰他的触手，眼睛半睁着，嘴也没闭上任由触手轮流侵犯，咽不下的口水和爱液从嘴角流出来。

 

但是ai没让他休息太久，勃起的生殖器已经顶在他的后穴。和触手结合的最后一步便是在注卵后，含着新鲜的卵再接受触手的精液，这样性交才算完整。那生殖器也如人类那般，只不过更加粗长，龟头不像人类的圆润，是偏尖翘的。

 

了见稍微恢复些许意识，他试着吞下了一些触手泌在他口中的爱液，受到鼓舞的触手们一下子又欢腾起来，该吸奶的去吸奶，吸他阳具的也好好吸上，徘徊在穴口的生殖器也放心地插进已经合不上的小穴。一时间消退的浪潮又涌回来，由于甬道内有卵了，因此这次的触手没有前几次那般深入，只是在穴的浅处抽插。

 

饶是这般的性交也仍然不输给前几次，毕竟深有深的快乐，浅也有浅的玩法。那龟头恰好每次都顶在他前列腺周围，了见前列腺的位置并不深，也方便了被这触手操得腰身酸软。本来已经射不出东西的阳具也逐渐立起来了，但是他没什么想射精的欲望，后穴被插的快乐实在比射精感浓郁很多。相比之下，单纯的射精已经无法让他觉得满足了。一定要被插得满满的才可以……!

 

一些卵随着他们的做爱节奏而稍往穴口滑去，ai的生殖器便很温柔地将卵再顶回去，一个一个在深处垒好了才继续操他。触手们缠着他的脚踝往两边拉开，形似阴茎的触手们只能在他的身上蹭动，真正的阴茎称职地在已经成为母体的男人体内操动。

 

但为什么会这么爽、身体里满涨的东西怎么会带来这样的快感……已经雌化的身体舒爽到忘记射精，只是在高潮的时候堪堪颤抖地收紧了后穴痉挛起来。等爽过几回之后那立着的阳具才想起来应该要射精的，但是身体里的积蓄已经射光。了见在一堆触手的侵犯之下，射不出精液，然而高潮的快乐仍没有放过他。在绝顶的愉悦中，正操他的阳物终于满足了，将粘稠的精液都射进他使用过度的软穴之中。大量异种的精液一股一股注入他的雌穴，并撑得他小腹更鼓了。

 

鸿上也难以忍耐了，被来回玩弄的身体像是坏掉了那般，从勃起的阴茎里射出无色的液体。若他还有一丝理智便会明白这是如同雌性的潮吹，但此时他除了很爽之外，也想不出什么了。

 

射精后的触手没舍得从这温暖美妙的小穴里拔出来，疲软的阳具就插着了见的后穴。而做爱做得筋疲力尽的男人也没有反抗什么，乖乖地用尻穴夹好入侵物便沉沉地在触手的怀里睡去。而在他昏睡的期间，后穴的卵成功受精，并且被好好地排出来便是另一回事了。

 

熟睡的了见被触手们掰开屁股，然后本能地一边呻吟一边排卵，随着卵一个一个地排出体内，他的肚子也逐渐小下去。但是空荡荡的感觉并没有让被操上瘾的人满意。因此ai不得不又重新用触手轮奸他，直至了见不满的神情变为餍足的痴笑才停手。那些受精卵被ai保护起来，至于之后那些幼崽是如何成长、又是长为何物，在此不便于详谈。

 

倒是鸿上了见，在这次极为满足的交媾后，如同暴饮暴食一般，又生生忍了两天没有做爱或者手淫。后来实在受不了了，才回到他的性爱房间，和他的几条中型种弹丸龙来了一次乱交。弹丸龙不比他的ai，没有柔软的触手，只有器械般坚硬的阳具，经过他改造后，好歹从那大小可怖的硬物中可以射出些类似精液的东西。

 

做爱时的了见极为可爱，他一般不会关掉自己的痛觉，被操痛了就让他的臣子注意点分寸。他的决斗怪兽都是些听话的雄龙，要操深就操深，操浅就操浅，绝不逾越半分。也不会在未经允许的情况下中出他，或是悄悄麻醉了他再做些更加淫乱的事。实际上在了见所有的性爱伴侣中，ai是最有想法的那个，只不过被快乐麻痹双眼的鸿上了见不知几时才会发现自己在不知情的时候产下了异种蛋。并且那些卵已经孵化出来，偶尔在他情乱意迷之际也会往他后穴里试探着玩一玩。

 

产卵后的身体多少也发生了些许改变，比如说做爱之时的乳首往往比之前更加酥痒，他不得不让触手或者他的龙来好好吸一吸。了见并不知道在自己入睡之后，那被吸到肿胀的乳头竟流出了大量的奶水，并且还有新生的触手们附在他身上吸奶这一事。若汉诺的领导知道自己的身体堕落到这个境地，不知会做何反应，或许会暴跳如雷，或许会自己挤捏那可爱的双乳以寻求更大的快乐。

 

他的性瘾不但没有好转的迹象，藏在他身体里的野兽反而一日日胃口不断增大，以至他在决斗的时候，偶尔都会头昏脑涨地想要暂停决斗和对手来一场性爱……或者单方面地用屁股强奸对方也可以。理智毕竟还占上风，虽然每每目光都流连于对手紧身衣包裹的胯下之物，但汉诺的领导终究还是保持自己高傲的姿态，直至回到自己的密室里才脱下裤子露出雌相。这也不能怪罪于他的性欲旺盛，他的对手的着装也是罪魁祸首。穿什么不好，偏偏要穿色情得要命的紧身衣，隔着那薄薄的布料，里面的阳具会是怎样青涩的颜色，又会是怎样下流的形状……思及至此，不免让人心猿意马。

 

倘若再次与那人决斗，定要击败他，把他带回自己的密室，用媚穴羞辱他的阳具。若没有和他再交手的机会，不如自己搞一个外形和对手一样的做爱人偶，即使吃不到真人，吃一吃替代品也挺好的。啊啊，真不知道他的对手是否有过这般经验，会不会在被他口交的时候，就爽到流泪呢。或是一直没有纵欲过的身体也难以抵抗了见极赞的肉体，全身心地沦为他的玩具。若不是手头时间不够宽裕，他巴不得今夜就熬个通宵，好好地把自己新的爱侣做出来。

 

但身为汉诺的领导者，每日处理事务极多，他最近连自慰都没有时间，更别提做什么玩具了。只能在抽空去小解的时候，将事先充足电的跳蛋塞进身体中，把那个已经没电的跳蛋拿出来，而后匆匆忙忙地提上裤子，再次回到电脑前投身他的伟大事业。他的下属们并没有意识到他的性癖，毕竟没有人可以将那个一袭白衣、扣子扣到最上方、眼神永远透露着杀气的领导和欲求不满联系在一起。若有哪个聪明的家伙发现了这个秘密，估计会被鸿上了见主动求欢，然后在爽得高潮迭起之后，一刀断送了这可怜人的小命吧。

 

在浸满性欲的房间里，他亲手写的ai是否也在逐渐有一些变化那就不得而知了。总之每次和ai交媾，他都会爽到神志不清，而了见也将这个原因归结为触手比别的异种更容易刺激他的身体。也正是因此，他才会在做爱的时候偏爱那暗紫色的触手们，毕竟平常供他驱使的龙种虽说听话，但能给他造成的惊喜实为有限，只有和触手性交才可以暂且满足他贪婪的性欲。至于爽到昏迷也没什么不好，他本来就喜欢做爱后睡去。吃饱的身体会比以往睡得更安稳，而贴心的触手们也会在他入睡后小心地将他体内的精液清理干净。

 

随着汉诺塔临近建好，了见又一次在深夜来到他的密室里，他必须在决战前填饱自己饥渴的欲望然后再好好睡上一觉。免得决斗之时后穴空虚难耐，若是一时失志推倒了对手行苟且之事那就不妙了。

 

相缠的肉体，性器剧烈地抽动着，爱液涂满体表的每一处，直至精液与泪水都流尽。这样美妙地被玩具拥眠可比一个人在单人床上撸管更令他满意。

 

那么，今日的做爱对象选谁好呢？

 

 

 

END


End file.
